List of taisen routes in Inazuma Eleven GO
The following is a list of routes appearing in Inazuma Eleven GO. Furukabu's route Location: Dry Riverbed (河川敷) - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" God Hand }} - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Tiny Silver Key }} - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Tekki Hei Knight B }} Kisaragi Mako's route Soccer Ridge Stadium (サッカー棟 スタジアム) Ancient Dark |60|The team you challenge has be be defeated in the story first|Unlimited Wear , Serpent Fang , Shine Shoes , F-Shining , Ancient Wear , Kill Bridge , Dark Shoes , Dark Glove , F-Ancient , Kyuukyoku no Kanri Manual |3|Zero|75|Zero has to be beaten in the story|Zero Wear, Gravity Point, Fuurinkazan Destroyer, Kaminari Ticket, Zero Glove, F-Zero |4|Southern Claw Northern Fang |80|Win the match|God Hand V , Daichi no Shoes , Daichi no Glove , F-Albatross , Panda Wear Burai Hand , Shippuu no Shoes , Shippuu no Glove , F-Legacy , Rabbit Wear |5|Demon's Horn|85|Win the match|Konton no Ticket, The Wall, F-Blue Reef, Eikou no Shoes, Eikou no Glove |order = 5 |misc = Box,Kikai Hei Galleus - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Juuki Hei Baron }} |Aoba Wear, Aoba Glove, Aoba Sand, Aoba Shoes, Speed Plus 10 |3|Super KFC|26|The KFC Ticket is required |Aida no Renshuu Memo, KFC Shoes, KFC Glove, KFC Spray, Handa |4|Reserves α|27|Win the match|Keshin Coin, Active Misanga, Block Plus 10, TP Plus 10 |5|Super Akizora|28|The Akizora Ticket is required |Keshin Coin, Akizora Shoes, Akizora Glove, Dinosaur Break, Aki |6|Reserves δ|29|Win the match|Keshin Coin, Shoot Break, Hydro Anchor, Endless Summer |7|Raimon Exa|30|Win the match|Raimon Shoes, Raimon Glove, Card Splash, Speed Plus 20 |8|HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu|30|The Holy Ticket is required |Teikoku Spray, Kick Plus 10, Ryuusei Blade, GP Plus 10 |9|Kakumei Senbatsu Team|39|Win the match|Kidokawa Shoes, Kidokawa Glove, Umi no Shoes, Ryuusei Blade, Endless Summer |order = 7,9 |misc = Box,Kuroki Tsubasa Raven,Box,Offside Trap - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Triangle ZZ }} Kousaka Yukie's route Main School Building 1F (正面校舎1F) Enormous Dark |77|Zero has to have been beaten first and the ending must have been seen|Zero no Spray, Kill Bridge, Serpent Fang, First Seed no Akashi, Thousand Road |4|Heaven of Eden Hell of Eden |85|Win the match|Zeroyon, Serpent Fang, Zero Shoes, U-Spray , A-Spray , Shounen Soccer Hodai 5jou |5|Zero Extreme|95|Zero has to have been beaten in the Taisen Route|Zero Shoes, Shounen Soccer Hodai 5jou, Kill Bridge, Serpent Fang, Infinite Zero |order = 5 |misc = Box,Teppeki no Gigadoon Kaitei Neptune - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Bannin no Tou Rook W Masaishou Bishop W }} |Zokusei Kyouka, Konshin!, U-Spray, B-Cube |3|Shade Rains|77|The Amakage no Ticket is required |Bound Flame, Shinshi no Shoes, Ryuusei Blade, B-Flat Back |4|Incarnates|77|Win the match|Yakusoku no Pendant, Namakeru, Presto Turn, B-Flat Back |5|Chaos Angel Zero|85|The Konton no Ticket is required |Tenshi to Akuma no Ningyou, Zero Spray, Eiko no Glove, Infinite Zero, Tactics Cycle |6|Last Rival|85|The Final Ticket is required |A-Spray, Reflect Shoes, Thousand Road, Penguin Carnival, Hell and Heaven |7|Great Inazuma|95|The Inazuma Ticket is required |Zero Spray, Mugen no Pendant, Fire Tornado DD, Hell and Heaven |order = 3,7 |misc = Box,Premier Glove,Box,Gakushuu - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Taiyou Shin Apollo }} Gouenji Yuuka's route Old Clubroom (旧部室) - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Bannin no Tou Rook B }} - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Masaishou Bishop B }} Tsurugi Yuuichi's route Holy Road Stadium (ホーリーロードスタジアム) Raimon Unites |40|Win the match|Keshin Coin, Fortissimo, The Mist, Deep Mist , Hunter's Net |2|Next Raimon|50|The Kaminari Ticket is required |Sasuke no Kubiwa, Soyokaze Step, Kattobi Defense, Acrobat Keep |3|Raimon Dreams|60|The Dream Ticket is required |Acrobat Keep, Kattobi Defense, God Hand, Maximum Sand |order = 3 |misc = Box,Genei no Dalamanglass Shoubushi Diceman - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Joker Rains Fire Tornado DD }} Emerald Hairs |42|Win the match|Kodama Shoes , Sidewinder , Ballista Shot, Thousand Arrow, Gokuaku Shoes , Sonic Shot |3|Anger Rage Hidden Eyes |44|Win the match|Kodama no Glove , Dash Train, Flying Fish, Sprint Warp, Leap Glove |4|Bob Cutters|46|Win the match|Keshin Coin, Yakubyougami, Setsuyaku!, Step! (P) |5|Similars|46|Win the match|Keshin Coin, Recovery, Trick Ball, Moonsault! (P) |6|Headwears|48|Win the match|Goggles, Keshin Coin, Assist!, B-Flat Line |7|Atlanters Coro Box |50|Win the match|Lucky Plus 20, Trick Ball, Tamanori! (P), Sky Walk |8|Chronicles|52|Win the match|Chouwaza!, Acrobat Keep, Burning Catch, Critical! |9|Rush Fast|54|Win the match|Mad Juggler, Speed Plus 10, Speed Plus 20, Technique Plus 20 |10|Ayakashi Geneidan Cyber Clouds |56|Win the match|Kage Tsukami, Ikasama!, Presto Turn , Shippuu Dash , Tamanori! (P), Housui |11|Broth Eleven|58|Win the match|Kaminari Glove, Kaminari Shoes, Critical!, Kanemochi |order = 3,7,11 |misc = Box,Gourgeous Wear,Box,Recovery,Box,Zokusei Kyouka - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Tiny Gold Key }} Raimon Souichirou's route Teikoku Gakuen Stadium (帝国学園スタジアム) Keeper Stars D |55| hissatsu prohibited|Keshin Coin, Burning Catch, Powerful Glove, Kill Bridge , Serpent Fang |3|Climbs S Climbs D |56|Only players allowed|Daichi no Glove, God Hand, The Wall, B-Dia, Yama no Kokoroe |4|Strikers S Strikers D |57| hissatsu prohibited|B-Left Wing, B-Right Wing, Devil Burst, Extend Zone |5|The Ultima The Ancient |58|Win the match|Order Wear, Fire Tornado DD, Hell and Heaven, Joker Rains |6|Cool Megane Comical Megane |59|Win the match|Namakeru, Ikemen UP!, B-Basic, Goggles |7|Burning Guys Cold Freeze |60|Win the match|Nekketsu Coach no Oshie , Bound Flame , Burning Catch , Burning Summer , Endless Summer Eternal Blizzard , White Blade , Ice Ground , Fuujin no Mai , Kagayaku Muffler |order = 7 |misc = Box,Akaki Mega Hawk Doukeshi Phantom - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Serpent Fang Kill Bridge }} Sparrings |42|Win the match|Ranren Shoes, Death Sword, Fortissimo, Saint Flash , Black Thunder |2|Kami to Uchuu|60|Win the match|Eikou no Wear, White Blade, GP Plus 20, B-Breakthrough |3|Chaos Angels|65|Win the match|Eikou no Wear, Ryuusei Blade, GP Plus 20, Block Plus 20 |4|Reserves γ|65|Win the match|Ranren Wear, Assist!, Yuujou, Eieio! (P) |5|Checkmates W Checkmates B |65|Win the match|Vanishing Cut, Ballista Shot, Shine Shoes , Dark Shoes , Sidewinder , Sonic Shot |6|Josei Kantoku Senbatsu|67|Only players allowed|Melody Wave, Senpuujin, TP Plus 20, Decoration Cake |7|Kira Related -KAGE- |70|Win the match|Vanishing Cut, Round Spark, No Penalty!, F-Resistance |order = 7 |misc = Box,Ikasama! - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Kenou Kingburn B }} Attack Gals |50|Only player allowed|Oiroke UP!, Panda Wear , Deep Mist , Speed Plus 20 , Rabbit Wear , Hunter's Net , Kick Plus 20 |2|Heroines|55|Win the match|Shiawase no Misanga, Oiroke UP!, Hayashi no Kokoroe, Infinite Zero |3|Managers|60|Win the match|Sasuke no Kubiwa, Seishun no Onigiri, Mugen no Pendant, God Hand |order = 3 |misc = Box,Ryuukishi Tedis - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Majo Queen Redia B }} Geimu Konomu's route Holy Liner Track (ホーリーライナー乗り場) HR Honsen Senbatsu D |46|Win the match|Sprint Warp , Thousand Arrow , Vanishing Cut , Round Spark , Air Bullet , Ballista Shot , Setsuyaku!, God Triangle |6|Gakuen Senbatsu β|48|Win the match|Melody Wave, Block Plus 20, Lucky Plus 20, Maboroshi Shot |7|Meimonkou Senbatsu|48|Win the match|Endless Summer, White Blade, Recovery, Tactics Cycle |8|HR Aces|50|Win the match|Dream Ticket, Cosmo Misanga, Boomerang Feint, Eternal Blizzard, Flying Fish |order = 7,8 |misc = Box,Crazy Sunlight,Box,Kouun no Last Vega - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Majo Queen Redia B }} Next Japan |50|Win the match|Acrobat Keep, Kattobi Defense, Fortissimo, Death Sword, Chouwaza! |3|Breezes S Breezes D |54|Only players allowed|Keshin Coin, Zeroyon, Naminori Piero, Kaze no Kokoroe |4|All Skills|58|Win the match|Konshin!, Gakushuu, Zokusei Kyouka, Dribble Plus 20 |5|Ignites S Ignites D |62|only players allowed|Hi no Kokoroe, TP Plus 20, Death Sword, B-Train |6|Element Master|66|Win the match|Kaze no Kokoroe, Hayashi no Kokoroe, Hi no Kokoroe, Yama no Kokoroe |7|HR All Star|70|Win the match|Premier Shoes, Premier Glove, Soyokaze Step, Hell and Heaven |8|Inazuma '11|74|Win the match|Big Scissors, Eternal Blizzard, Shoot Break, Penguin Carnival |order = 4,8 |misc = Box,Kibou no Misanga,Box,Ishido - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Kousoku no Maxim }} Tobitaka Seiya's route Kogarashi Manor (木枯らし荘屋根裏部屋) Mid Stars D |70|Win the match|Rocket Head, Air Bullet, Vanishing Cut, Assist! |2|Groves S Groves D |72|Only players allowed|Maboroshi Shot, Twin Mixer, Hydro Anchor, Hayashi no Kokoroe |3|Guard Stars S Guard Stars D |74|Win the match|Ice Ground, Big Scissors, Block Plus 10, Block Plus 20 |4|Muga no Kyouchi|76|Win the match|Counter Drive, Mu no Kokoroe, Zokusei Kyouka, Keshin Coin |5|Ball Savers|78|Win the match|Hydro Anchor, Power Spike, Fence of Gaia, Keshin Coin |6|Long Shooters Block Them All |80|Win the match|Perfect Course , Flying Fish , Kick Plus 20 , Buttobi Jump , The Wall, Block Plus 20, Keshin Coin |7|GO! GO! Kids Hard Fortress |82|Win the match|Endless Summer , Kick Plus 20 , Big Scissors , Block Plus 20 , Yuujou, Keshin Coin |8|Neo Elements|84|Win the match|Mugen no Pendant, Hydro Anchor, Zokusei Kyouka, Keshin Coin |order = 5,8 |misc = Box,Kaiou Poseidon Kijutsuma Purim ,Box,Kanemochi Yakubyougami - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" White Hurricane Black Ash }} Kage no Hero |70|Win the match|Air Bullet, Vanishing Cut, Kanemochi, Recovery, U-Spray , A-Spray |2|Ultra Animals|72|Win the match|Sasuke no Kubiwa, Flying Fish, Elephant Press, Namakeru |3|Battle Army Wind Eyes |74|Win the match|Tactics Cycle, Air Bullet, No Penalty!, Keshin Coin |4|Gourmets Insect Z |76|Win the match|Iyashi no Harp, Naminori Piero, Dash Train, Catch Plus 20 |5|S・E・A|78|Win the match|Flying Fish, Sargasso, Lucky Plus 10, Lucky Plus 20 |6|Sick & Medical Sun Tans |80|Win the match|Kazegusuri , Curry Rice , B-Flat Line, Triangle ZZ, Future Eye, Elephant Press |7|Tetra Colors|82|Win the match|Step! (P), Senpuujin, Kattobi Defense, Keshin Coin |8|Fashionables Artist Team |84|Win the match|Moonsault! (P), Melody Wave, Oiroke UP!, Ikemen UP! |9|Yamatodamashii Outer Sky |86|Win the match|B-Breakthrough, Round Spark, Sprint Warp, Namakeru |order = 4,9 |misc = Box,Critical! Chouwaza! ,Box,Konshin! Setsuyaku! - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Goseishin Titanias Kenou Kingburn W }} Mysterious Old Man's route Inazuma Town - Riverbed (稲妻町 河川敷) Unlocking condition(s): Link the GO games with each other. Sidewinder Flying Fish - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Zeroyon Presto Turn Inazuma Pendant }} Tachimukai Yuuki's route Steel Tower (鉄塔) Unlocking condition(s): Link the GO games with each other. Fake Blonde |70|Win the match|Keshin Coin, GP Plus 20 , Konshin! |6|Kage no Hero Kagayaki Stars |70|Win the match|Keshin Coin, Assist! , Recovery |7|Raimon Unites Three Raimons |70|Win the match|Keshin Coin, Kanemochi , Critical! |8|Checkmates B Checkmates W |70|Win the match|Keshin Coin, Yuujou , Chouwaza! |order = 8 |misc = Box,Zero Magnum Evolution - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win a S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Burai Hand and Ma Senshi Pendragon God Hand V and Maou Gyrase }} Navigation Category:Lists Category:Game mechanics